nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Grobnar Gnomehands
Grobnar Gnomehands (male chaotic good rock gnome bard) is a companion in Neverwinter Nights 2 official campaign. "Wild hair explodes from this gnome’s head in every direction. Grobnar’s mouth is constantly moving in a desperate attempt to keep up with his mind. The wrinkled features on his face suggest that he is well into middle-age though he moves and talks in burst of youthful energy. He has an absent minded smile and a jovial demeanor of someone blissfully unencumbered by reality." Gameplay He starts with: (Str 10, Dex 16, Con 16, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 16 pointbuy 36). The earliest you can get him is 3rd level (difficult to achieve). His first two feats are Curse Song (at level one) and Extra Music (at level 3). Grobnar is most effective as a party buff and spell-caster. Therefore, if you get him prior to level 4, it's probably a good idea to increase his intelligence to 13 while leveling up to 4 and investing in the feats Combat Expertise and Improved Combat Expertise while leveling up to 6 and 9, respectively. This still allows enough improvement points to bring his Charisma to 20, should you manage to level that much. Grobnar isn't a rogue bard and doesn't naturally develop his Sleight of Hand, Hide, Move Silently, Search or even Listen. He is the earliest armor craftsman and has trained alchemy. His default spell progression: *Level 2: 1 - Charm Person, Balagarn's Iron Horn *Level 3: 1 - Identify *Level 4: 2 - Cloud of Bewilderment, Heroism *Level 5: 1 - Summon Creature I; 2 - Ghostly Visage *Level 6: N/A Official Campaign The PC first encounters Grobnar in an open field on their way to Old Owl Well. Grobnar decided to camp there hoping to catch the attention of a Wendersnaven, mythical creatures that cannot be seen or touched, and are everywhere yet no where at once. They are considered by many to be nothing more than fairy tales, but for some reason Gnomes seem to believe they exist. He decides to tag along with the PC in search of new inspirations. According to Grobnar, all the Gnomehands are bards, except for those that were hanged in Luskan. He is a big fan of Deekin Scalesinger's novels about Undertide and was quite ecstatic upon meeting the kobold in Neverwinter's Merchant Quarter. When Shandra joins the party, she and Grobnar share a sibling like relationship, often spending time together. When Shandra was killed, Grobnar was the most affected within the party. Later in the quest, he succeeds in reactivating the Construct and hands the override commands to Bishop. When Crossroad Keep was searching for allies against the King of Shadows, he lead the party on a wild goose chase to find the Wendersnaven, however, he did find an invisible kazoo. Grobnar's fate depends on the PC's choices. If the PC decides to fight against the King of Shadows, Grobnar stands with him/her and goes missing along with the PC and his companions after the King of Shadows defeat. If the PC chooses to side with the King of Shadows, Grobnar is killed by the PC and corrupted by the King of Shadows. Mask of the Betrayer While Grobnar appears only as a dream character, his fate after the defeat of the King of Shadows is revealed by Ammon Jerro: He threw his small body over the Construct in a vain attempt to save it, and was smashed by the falling debris. If the PC doesn't mention the Construct, Ammon just tells him/her that Grobnar wasn't able to escape from the Illefarn ruins. The last thing that was heard of the little bard was a song that couldn't save him. Deleted Content *There is a deleted scene where the PC first enters the Flagon after Grobnar joins the party. Duncan complains that Grobnar does too much talking and too little singing, and as a bard, Duncan had expected that he would attract more customers. Instead he just keeps breaking things while trying to "improve" the establishment and drives away his customers with tales. This was probably supposed to be similar to scene where the PC first enters the Flagon after Qara joins. Tidbits *Grobnar was voiced by Andy Pang. *Grobnar has quite a collection of odd devices, including a codpiece with a spring mounted shield. *He mentioned that he was once turned into a packmule, literally. *During the Trial by Combat, before the PC enters the arena, if the PC has high enough influence with Grobnar he will cast a song of inspiration which will give the PC assorted buffs. *In German, "Grob" means "rude, rough, crude, coarse" and "Narr" means "fool" or "jerk" or possibly also "jester". That's why his name gives Grobnar very bad first impressions to native German speakers. Category:Official campaign companion NPCs Category:Official campaign NPCs